


Sleep

by XxSoaring_HeightsxX



Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Angst, Big angst, Character Death, F/F, How Do I Tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:40:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26059633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxSoaring_HeightsxX/pseuds/XxSoaring_HeightsxX
Summary: They say that greed cannot be selfless, I personally don’t agree. But hey, greed sprouted from tragedy isn’t uncommon, someone wants money after their parents die, pity and attention after their pet dies.Its not that rare, you're not special.But when you cause said tragedy? Well..Now thats another story now, isnt it?
Relationships: Heather Chandler/Veronica Sawyer
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Might continue this tbh, tell me if you wanna see it

They say that greed cannot be selfless, I personally don’t agree. But hey, greed sprouted from tragedy isn’t uncommon, someone wants money after their parents die, pity and attention after their pet dies.

Its all the same, now when you cause that tragedy? Well thats another story. 

Veronica knows that plenty. 

Lets explain, now shall we?

•●•

Veronica hisses, hands pulling at her brunette floofy hair. Of all the people to barf on, she chose one of the hottest people possible? And then after the fact, Heather still drove her home! And so kindly reminded her she was dead on Monday, so she didnt want her actually dead. Lovely right, sure knows how to make someone swoon. 

Yet thats Veronica's damn problem! 

Just the way Heather would smile when they were alone, the way she spoke softer. The vunerability in those silver eyes - it made Veronica fall hard. But it was like she loved a different person, one that was planning to murder her no less! God damn she needed to apologize, didnt she? 

Wouldnt Heather be, like asleep? At - she checked the time - 4am? What the fuck shes been thinking and panicking for 4 whole hours? Jesus, okay time to stop thinking or she'll end up passing out. 

With that fleeting thought she was out the window - dispite there being a perfectly good door. She walked to Heather's house, seeing a certain trenchcoat wearing boy idle outside Heather's house. Weird. She continued her way, before a voice rang out clear. 

"She left the window downstairs open, she fell asleep waiting for you to haul ass and apologize" Jason Dean said with his normal enthusiasm, none. He showed the blue clad girl the window, hopping through to prove a point. 

"Okay, okay" Veronica said, hopping in after him, wait he was still in here?

"C'mon, better get to apologizing!" Veronica sighed out at the boy's nature, whatever. Its not like anything bad can happen by giving him a friend, right? They meandered over, knocking on Heather's door. 

"Uggghhh, Veronica make me a prairie oyster before you even bother!"

How did Heather even know it was her? Do her parents never knock on her doo- oh yeah. Only thing Heather has here to keep her company is a cat. Veronica shrugged, walking down the stairs -god no wonder Heather had nice legs- to make the hangover cure. 

"Its egg, worshire sauce and uhh" Veronica said, brain stalling. 

"Ah, yes. I like to add some hearty 'No Rust Buildup' to my delicious drinks" J.D said, punctuated by pouring it in the cup. 

"Dont be an asshole, that stuff would kill her" Veronica said with a scoff, she nearly forgot he was here. 

"Thus ending her hangover!" J.D said in a singsong voice. 

"Whatever" Veronica said, amusement tinging her exasperated tone. She grabbed a cup, starting up the stairs. When she hard no beckoning for her to come back she opened the door to Heather's room, finding the girl with knotted Strawberry blonde hair, sticking up every which way. Her eyes looked duller without the makeup, made them softer. Everything was softer about her now, except

"Hope you bright kneepads - bitch"

Ah theres the lovely Heather we all know and love. 

"I..im really sorry and-"

"Yeah yeah"Heather said dismissively, picking up the cup and taking a deep sip. She stalled for a second. 

"Yeah yeah, i made it wrong, its gros-"

Heather dropped to the carpeted floor, sluttering out nonesense while heaving. What the fucK. The blonde's hands went to her throat, then Veronica smelt strong chemicals. Wait..no! The blonde gasped, heaving until blood came out. 

"Veronica!" Heather said between gasps, voice not demanding or angered - there was one emotion there and it was pure terror. Heather was scared, it was clear as day. The way her eyes shone with tears, looking at Veronica now with such desparation. Veronica fell to her knees, pulling Heather close, shit how could she help?? She watched Heather shake, writhe and tremble, all while looking at her with such horror and betrayal. 

She called the police a few minutes later. 

They took 3 hours. It took Heather 2 to finally die after a final soft admission. 

"Im scared.. Ronnie"

J.D had called numerous times to get the police too, having only just found out that Veronica grabbed the wrong cup after Heather went plonk. Veronica stayed beside the corpse, eyes teary. J.D had tried to console her but it was no use - Heather's last words kept ringing in her mind. 

She made the Demon queen of Westerberg scared. 

Veronica wasnt so sure that Heather was such a bitch anymore. She also wasnt sure about much anymore. The police came and her and J.D said that they cant find Heather, having hid the body. 

They both didnt speak much after, both saying whispered 'its not your fault..'

That disnt make them stop blaming themselves, Heather died at 17 for a stupid joke. It wasnt funny then neither is it now. 

Maybe thats why Veronica found herself asleep, she knew it was wrong but she had grabbed Heather's scrunchie and went home to sleep, hoping it was a nightmare. 

Now she didnt expect to come face to face with Satan - nor did she expect to be given a proposition. 

Heather could come back was all Veronica heard, not the darkly said consequences, she didnt care. She had to bond Heather with someone, enact a ritual and she would be back! But if Heather got killed again, the person she was bonded to wouldnt be able to feel emotions again. 

It was a sacrifice Veronica was willing to make, even as the devil himself warned her, telling her it was a bad fucking idea - why did he seem so compassionate?

She woke up with one objective - get Heather back.


	2. Hey..?

After Veronica had had this dream she woke up, still hazy from it. It couldve just been a dream but at this point she was reckless and desparate. 

The girl got out of bed, red scrunchie tied around her wrist. She put on some more sensible pajamas, glancing at the closet that held her blazer and such. It made her eyes burn with tears - Heather had bought it. It just solidified her decision to at least try to bring the red clad HBIC back. 

She got to a Walmart that was open all day, woken up from the cold wind since she rode her bike. She walked in, grabbing candles, paints, etc to do this thing. She rode back out after an hour, instead of turning to her house she rode into the empty Chandler residence. 

She came through the same window she did earlier to.. she choked back a noise of sadness, focusing instead on her determination. She climbed the stairs, walking to the closet she was kept in. 

She heard scratching, shivers ran up her spine as she neared it in the dark hallways. When she turned the corner the source of the scratching was found. She saw a tiny kitten clawing at the door, meowing before looking at Veronica. The ginger kitten looked so scared, ears folding down before it claws at the closet door again, whinning. The girl in blue knew what this ment, she opened the door for the ginger and watched as she kitten fumbled over itself towards Heather's head. It tripped and landed beside Heather' head of the crumpled body, meowing and pawing at it. The kitten looked so upset.. that made Veronica break, soft sobs shaking her whole body. She not only hurt her best friend, she hurt the poor life that was this kitten. She had to make this right. 

Veronica straightened up, slicing her palm open and letting the blood dribble into the paint. After a decent amount was in she tied it up, mixing the red paint with it. It smelt like rust and sorrow - she used it to draw a messy symbol around Heather, lighting a candle at all of its points. 

It almost came to her naturally as she chanted something. It made the kitten's fur puff up as she ran away with a hiss. After a few seconds Veromica was done but there was no movement. She felt tears prick at her eyes again, fuck look what shes done. After an hour she went home, got ready for school and left. 

It felt weird riding her bike there with her cut palm rubbing against her lazy bandage work. She shrugged it off, she deserved to at least know a fraction of Heather's pain. It really felt like she flew to school on the bike, even if she wanted to curl up back in bed. Once she got into she school she met up with J.D, they both were desolate, they could tell it in eachothers eyes. 

"We murdered someone" Veronica whispered sadly, end of it going into a whistle. 

"We did.." Jason said, eyes on the floor. "Im sorry" he said again before dissapearing into the crowd of students, hunched over in his too big trenchcoat. 

So Veronica went to math, it was just her doing the motions. She didnt really think about what she was answering, only replaying Heather's last words and the fear in the red girl's silver eyes. 

At lunch she sat with Martha, the girl saw her state and tried to make her smile. 

It worked, but only a little. 

Her friend eventually just hugged her, seeing it was that kind of day. Just the purity of it made Veronica tear up. 

"Im so sorry Martha" Veronica whimpered wetly, trying to stop her tears from brimming over. 

"Its alright Ronnie, we'll be okay" was a whispered promise to her that just made Veronica cry, tears spilling over. Nothing would be okay, not after what she did. Violent sobs eventually slowed down, not catching anyone's attention in the caf. 

"Hey uh, gotta clean up Martha"

"Alright!" Martha said cheerily, just happy to have her friend. 

Veronica made her way to the bathroom, hunched over and all she heard were whispers. 

"VERONICA!" A blue tinted ghost hissed, making Veronica jump. The blue girl immediately reached out to touch her.. oh. Still fake, just her guilt.

"I know what you're thinking Veronica, dont. How would Martha feel?"

"How the fuck would you know? You're just my guilt" Veronica said, swishing her aside. When she didnt hear her voice again she continued into the bathroom and into a stall. She curled around her baxkpack, new tears dripping down her face. Look what she did, guilt was just eating at her stomach and she couldnt fucking do it. She ripped into her bag, taking out the meds she had to sleep that she kept in her bag so her parents wouldnt take them. She tore the lid off, breathing a nail. 

Thats when the stall door slammed open, showing a very pissed and not blue Heather Chandler. Something was different about Chandler but Veronica couldnt tell. 

That was too much and Veronica quick as a bullet swallowed as many as she could before the mirage kicked them out of her hand. 

Now there was only ringing, voices distorted, one was clear though. 

"VERONICA YOU DUMBASS" and then it felt like she was floating. 

Then it went black


	3. I lived   b i t c h

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its short coz i was tryna figure out what to do with this - i figured out what to do with it now tho

Veronica woke up confused, looking around wildly. She pinched herself, ok alive. Why wasnt she innthe hospital or something if she was alive, this bed was way too soft to be a hospital bed. She crawled out of the bed, moving quietly around. 

"Boo"

Veronica whipped around and saw Heather step out of a closet. 

"Not you again!" Veronica whinned, she didnt need Heather to remind her of her failure. 

"What? Didnt miss me?" Heather asked, taking a few steps over. 

"You're dead" Veronica said before realizing Heather's kitten, Spurky was weaving through Heather's legs. 

Heather moved forward with a fluiduty till they were nose to nose. 

"Do i look dead?" She asked with an icy calmness, though Veronica could hear the internal panic going on in Heather's head.

"I..i killed you!" Veronica said, backing up and away from Chandler, who just followed her untill Veronica's back was against the wall. 

"YOU, also brought me back!" Heather said, anger clear, before the roaring inferno in the red Heather's eyes calmed. "Why?" She asked, voice small and soft like a child's. 

"I didnt mean to kill you" Veronica whispered. "It was supposed to be a stupid joke but i brought up the wrong cup" She said, eyes going to the floor. Heather analyzed the girl, eyes flicking around her to see if she was lying, when she only saw sorrow and guilt she relaxed. Heather knew how Veromica felt, guilt weighed heavy in the pit of her stomach too. 

"Im so so sorry, Heather" Veronica said, voice vracking as tears brimmed her eyes. Lookimg your mistake in the eyes is harder then living and trying to forget. Heather was only 17 like the rest, she could've grown and become a better person -- but now she has a blue sized stain on her life. 

"It hurt" Heather said with a shutter "so bad - and i was just so.. whatever, so when i died and good ole' lucifer came to pick me up, i was just mad. But then i kinda faded away and was here - and you.. if i wasnt there youd be dead too" Heather said, nails digging into her own palms. 

"What were you thinking!" Heather snarled, doing a full 180 on her personality, turning grief to rage. It made Veronica in her fragile state just shrink down more. Veronica stayed silent, her thoughts all jumbled together and messy. At the time she knew what she was thinking, but now everything was so foggy and jumbled and confusing. She just needed quiet, but with Heather's eyes attentively on the blue clad girl her heart was beating too fast. All she could get out to alert Heather of her distress was a low whimper type sound. Since she had shrunk down she is pretty much a ball on the ground, head nearly between her knees. 

She didnt even get to see Heather soften and crouch down, softly hushing the distressed girl. It was more so out of annoyance, she wanted to get this conversation over and leave - but whenever she went too far from Veronica it physically hurt. In reality she wanted Veronica to suffer like she did, her anger was probably misspointed but regardless she needed her anger to cover up her other emotions. 

Thats how they stayed the whole night, Veronica panicking and Heather halfheartedly trying to calm her murderer. 


End file.
